I Think I Wanna Marry You
by 12naley23
Summary: AU: A Naley Marriage Proposal like never before.


**This is a quick one-shot because I was inspired by something I read in a magazine... Anyway, it's completely AU but all you have to know is that Nathan and Haley are both 25, and they have been dating for two years. They met after college, and were friends for a year before Nathan got the courage to ask her out, and ever since then they have been dating for two years. Nathan plays for the Charlotte Bobcats, and Haley is a teacher in Tree Hill.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Would I be the worst girlfriend in the world if I told you I couldn't come to your game tonight?" Haley asked her boyfriend over the phone as she sat at her desk eating her lunch on her free period.

Nathan's stomach twisted in a tight knot. He was afraid something like this would happen. He needed Haley to come to his game tonight, but he didn't want to make it obvious.

"Uh, why? Is everything okay?" He asked trying to calm himself down as he took a long swig of his fruit punch Gatorade.

Haley sighed as she ran a tired hand over her face. "Yeah, I'm just exhausted, and I've had a long day. I really just wanted to go home and lay on our bed to watch the game."

"I really wanted to see you Hales." Nathan sighed dejectedly.

Haley frowned as she listened to his somber tone. "I'm sorry baby. I miss you, and I do really want to see you, but it's raining out and I don't want to drive in this for two hours."

Nathan sat down on the locker room bench and rubbed his temples as he tried desperately to think of a plan. "But Hales, this could be my last home game. I play so much better when you're here."

Haley bit down on her lip, and fiddled her fork in her salad. "How about if I drive up tomorrow and we can spend the whole day in Charlotte?" She proposed hopefully.

"I can't, I uh I have training all day." He lied.

"Oh." Haley said sadly. "Okay, well what about Sunday?"

"I have a game against the Heat." Nathan explained in a whiny voice. "God this sucks! I haven't seen you in a week Haley. I need to see you. I miss you so much."

Haley sighed sadly, and squeezed her eyes shut. She missed him more than she thought it was possible, and it was always so hard juggling their relationship during his NBA season, but they always made it work.

"I miss you too Nathan."

"Please come tonight Haley. After the game, we can go straight back to my apartment and sleep, I promise." Nathan begged.

Haley smiled softly as she heard the desperation in his voice. She would feel like the worst girlfriend if she said no. Plus she loved watching him play. "Okay." She relented.

Nathan's lips stretched into a wide smile. "Really?" He exclaimed happily.

"Yes. I love you Nathan." Haley smiled.

"I love you too, Haley James. I can't wait to see you!." Nathan breathed contently.

"Neither can I." She smiled. "But I gotta go, my next class is about to start." She said looking up to find her students entering her class. She didn't even know the bell rang.

"Okay baby. Have a good day. Love you." Nathan said again.

Haley's heart fluttered. "I love you too, bye."

"Bye." He whispered, hung up the phone, and took a deep breath. He opened his locker and noticed the small velvet black box on the top shelf. He quickly opened it and smiled.

Tonight was the night.

Step one was complete.

Haley was coming to the game.

Now he just hoped everything else would work, and she'd say yes.

Before he could think of anything else, he felt his teammate Tony Battle slap a hand on his back. "You ready for tonight, Scott?"

Nathan smirked, and snapped the box closed and placed it back in his locker. "Hell yes."

"Is everything all set?" Tony asked.

"I think so, I'm gonna go double check with coach now." Nathan explained.

"Is it being broadcast live?" Tony asked.

Nathan nodded, "I think so. She's probably going to kill me afterwards. I know she hates being in the spotlight, but every girl dreams of some huge engagement, and I want it to be special for her." Nathan explained with a cheeky grin.

"Dude you're so whipped." Tony chuckled.

Nathan shrugged, 'Whatever. Haley's the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her more than anything."

"Right. Whipped." Tony smirked.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes as he changed out of his gym clothes.

"Well I;m sure she's going to love it." Tony reassured him.

"I hope so." Nathan said nervously.

"Does she have any idea?" He asked.

Nathan smiled, "No, she still thinks I'm not ready. She's always dropping subtle hints, and I play dumb and pretend not to realize, but it's totally obvious."

"What does she do?"

"We went shopping one day and we walked past a jewelry store and she stopped to look at rings." Nathan explained. "Oh and she always makes me watch these cheesy romance movies and talks about her dream wedding or like makes comments about people who are engaged."

"And what do you do?" Tony laughed.

"I asked why she wanted to look at rings and she said she thought they were pretty." Nathan laughed, "And I pointed to necklaces and said they were prettier. I think she got a little mad, and I can tell she's getting antsy, and probably afraid to like ask why I haven't done it yet, but she's been patient and understanding."

"Why have you waited this long dude? You and Hales are like disgustingly in love." Tony pointed out.

Nathan chuckled, "I know. Trust me, I knew Haley was going to be the one for me the moment I laid my eyes on her." He smiled as he thought back to the memory.

* * *

_It was a humid June night. June 23 to be exact. Nathan remembered because 23 was his favorite number, It was raining, and Nathan was in Tree Hill for his cousin's girlfriend- Brooke Davis' birthday. _

_He hadn't really wanted to go, because he knew he probably wouldn't know anyone, but Lucas and Nathan were always close, and Lucas had been dating Brooke since high school, so Nathan had grown close to her as well. The party was at some club named Tric. Nathan grew up in Charlotte North Carolina, which was about two hours away from small town Tree Hill. He had gone a few times a year to visit Lucas on holidays or weekends, but most of the time Lucas and his family would go to Charlotte because Dan Scott, Nathan's dad, always had him training for basketball, and he never had time for anything else._

_Anyway, Nathan parked his black Range Rover into a parking spot in front of the club, and made his way inside. He quickly glanced down at himself and smirked. _

_He was wearing khaki shorts, and a light blue button up shirt, and he had to admit- he looked good._

_Nathan flipped up his aviator sunglasses as he strutted into the dark club. His eyes swiped across the place to try and find Lucas or Brooke, but unfortunately he had no luck, so he made his way over to the bar, but he wasn't paying close attention and collided straight into a small body._

_He immediately looked down and saw that the body fell on the floor, and he felt a wet stain forming on his light blue shirt- but in that moment he didn't care. He quickly bent down and offered a hand to help the body up, who had dropped her drink all over herself and the floor.._

_"Oh- oh- my god! I am so sorry! God this is so embarrassing! I'm such a klutz. Are you okay?" Nathan heard the girl say frantically, and his breath hitched in his throat as he looked into a large pair of the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen._

_He couldn't even bring himself to speak. He was in a trance. His eye's darkened as he took in the sight. She had dark wavy brown hair, and was wearing a classy red dress, but showed enough cleavage to make Nathan want more. her lips were large and plump, and had the cutest button nose. She was easily the most beautiful girl Nathan ever saw._

_Wait what-? Nathan Scott doesn't think women are beautiful. He thinks they're hot, But this girl... she was sexy, beautiful..._

_The girl blushed slightly, causing Nathan's stomach to do somersaults. _

_"I'm sorry." She whisperer again, still on the floor- causing people to stare._

_Nathan couldn't even hear what she was saying, but all he saw were her lips moving. He crouched down next to her, and took a deep calming breath._

_"Are you okay?" He brought himself to speak._

_The girl bit her lip and laughed nervously. "Well If 'okay' means completely mortified than yes, I'm okay." She giggled nervously._

_Nathan smiled softly, "Don't worry about it." He said calmly, and placed his hand in her smaller one- which he immediately felt a strong spark shooting through his veins as if he was electrocuted- and helped her up._

_"Tha-Thanks." She stuttered. "I'm uh.. sorry about your shirt." She said softly._

_Nathan looked down and shrugged, "It's okay. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Nathan explained._

_Haley nodded nervously and bit down on her lip nervously. "Well I'm like the biggest klutz in the world. I spill things all over me all the time. I fall a lot too... Sorry I'm rambling.. you probably don't care." She said as her cheeks burned with fire._

_Nathan chuckled, "No, it's okay, but seriously, are you okay? You didn't get hurt or anything did you?" Nathan asked as his heart beat out of control._

_Haley smiled shyly, and her heart warmed almost as hot as her cheeks felt. "Oh, I'm fine, it'll probably leave a mark tomorrow, but it's okay. Thank you."_

_Nathan nodded, suddenly not knowing what to say- but he knew he didn't want to end this conversation._

_She suddenly looked down at her dress and groaned slightly when she saw a huge dark spot right under her left boob. "Oh god! People are going to think I'm like lactating or something." She mumbled lowly, but Nathan still heard her and busted out laughing._

_"Oh god. You just heard that, didn't you?" Haley groaned as she looked up into those gorgeous piercing blue eyes, making her stomach flip again. "I swear, I'm not usually this embarrassing. It usually only happens around attractive guys.." She blushed._

_Nathan smirked again, and Haley felt her knees go weak. "Sorry. I'll try to be uglier next time." He joked, and Haley giggled like a teenage girl around her crush._

_Before either of them could say anything, Lucas and Brooke came over to them._

_"Nathan! You're here!" Brooke announced and rushed over to the tall raven-haired man and enveloped him in a large hug. "I missed you!"_

_Nathan hugged her back and smiled, "Hey Brooke. I missed you too. Happy Birthday!" _

_"Thank you!" She beamed. "So what'd ya get me?"_

_"Brooke!" Lucas marveled. _

_Nathan chuckled loudly and pulled out a large envelope from his shorts pocket. _

_"Oh thanks Boy toy!" Brooke shrieked and tore the envelope which contained a 200 dollar gift card to her favorite clothing store. "You're the best!"_

_Nathan blushed when Brooke called him her nick name for him considering Haley was still standing there._

_"Dude! Way to make me look bad.." Lucas chuckled._

_"Well not all of us can be NBA players can we?" Nathan joked, causing Lucas to roll his eyes._

_"Yeah well when I finish my novel, I'm going to buy Brooke the clothing store."_

_"Aw thanks baby! I love you!" Brooke gushed, and kissed her boyfriend._

_"Ugh! Get a room!" Nathan gagged._

_"Yeah seriously guys. Can't you keep your hands off each other for like two minutes?" Haley joked._

_Lucas pulled away and playfully glared at his best friend. "Sorry. I can't help it." He chuckled._

_"Haley! What happened to your dress?" Brooke gasped._

_"Oh um I kind of collided with someone, and I spilled my drink all over me." Haley blushed._

_"Ugh That's a fashion disaster! Who was it?" Brooke questioned._

_Haley bit down on her lip._

_"Ohhh! Was he hot? This is like the start of all cute relationships! You totally need a boyfriend Tutor girl. I should totally set you up with Nate!-" She turned around and pulled Nathan close._

_"Nathan this is Haley James, me and Luke's best friend, and Hales, this is Nathan Scott, Lucas's cousin." Brooke said introducing the two adults._

_Nathan smirked, "Pleasure to meet you Haley James." He winked discreetly, and held his hand out for a hand shake._

_Haley blushed slightly, and felt her knees wobble. "Nice to meet you too, Nathan Scott." She stated softly and shook his hand as she felt a strong spark shoot through her veins._

* * *

"so why'd you wait this long?" Tony asked, pulling Nathan out of his flashback.

"Well I wanted to propose in the beginning of the season. I had this planned out for a while, but I wanted to make everything perfect. I made her a customized engagement ring, but unfortunately it took longer than I wanted. Plus, I guess I was kind of nervous. I don't know anything about engagements other than the fact they should be like really sentimental and lavish, and I didn't want to scare Haley. I wanted to propose on our six month anniversary but I knew that was too soon. And it took me a whole freaking year to tell Haley how I felt about her. I guess everything between us always takes a while, but I know I can't wait any longer. I love her so much and I just want her to be my wife already." Nathan gushed. "I'm ready man."

"Good for you, Nate. I'm really happy for you. Haley's a great girl."

"She's the best." Nathan smiled.

"Well Congrats." Tony smiled.

"Don't congratulate me just yet.. It hasn't happened yet." He chuckled.

"Are you nervous?" Tony asked.

"A little. Only because like millions of people are going to be watching. Her family is coming, too. She just doesn't know it yet, They're getting box seats, so they can watch."

"They know?" Tony questioned.

"Just her parents. I asked them for permission, of course. They were so excited, and I told them the plan so they wanted to come. I'm just nervous. I hope they don't like see each other before it happens, y'know?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they won't. It's a huge ass stadium." Tony laughed. "Don't worry man, everything will be perfect."

Nathan smiled, "I hope so."

* * *

After three more periods of teaching, Haley went home to quickly freshen up and pack an over night bag to bring with her to Charlotte. She decided to keep her green dress on because sometimes the cameras would broadcast her picture in the stadium since her and Nathan were a beloved couple. Plus, she liked to look good for Nathan. She felt bad telling him she didn't want to go, because she did- she was just really tired, but luckily she drank a cup of coffee and now she was more than excited to see him. She loved watching him get all hot a sweaty while playing. It was such a turn on. She inwardly licked her lips at the thought. A little over a year ago, Haley gave herself to Nathan completely. She said she always wanted to wait for marriage, but she didn't want to wait any longer because she loved Nathan more than she ever thought was possible. She trusted him with her life, and she was more than ready to take the next step. A little while after that, they had bought a house together and moved in. Haley never wanted to be one of those women who obsess over marriage or anything, but she was getting a little worried that Nathan wouldn't want to get married. She had tried to be patient, but she wanted to get married because she knew Nathan was the one for her. She just hoped he felt the same way...

After about two hours of driving in a torrential down pour, Haley arrived in Charlotte and made her way to the Time Warner Cable arena where the Bobcats play. She waited on the VIP line, and quickly checked her make up using a small compact mirror in her purse. She felt her stomach dance with butterflies as she got closer. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in over a week and all she wanted to do was run into his arms and kiss him senselessly. It was so hard getting through the NBA season. She missed him like crazy- but luckily her work and friends kept her busy. Nathan would always try to visit whenever he could, and Haley tried to make it to most of his home games, and always watched the games on tv. One time she was at a restaurant with her family, and she made them sit near the bar so she could watch the game on tv. She learned a lot about it over the years, and normally she wouldn't care, but she supported Nathan 110%. She would be by his side no matter what.

Finally, she made it to the front of the line and greeted the familiar security guard.

"Hi, Frank." She smiled politely.

"Hey Haley. How are you?" The elderly man asked.

"I'm great, thank you! How are you?" She asked.

"Excited." Frank grinned knowingly. "It's going to be a good night. I can feel it."

Haley laughed, "I sure hope so. How's my guy doing?"

"Nathan's on fire. All my money is on him tonight."

Haley smiled. "Good to know."

"Alright well you can head on back and wait outside the locker room. I'll let Nate you're here." Frank announced.

"Okay. Thank you." Haley said sweetly as she waited anxiously outside the locker room and tried to calm her butterflies.

Frank gave her a wink, and walked into the locker room, where Nathan was in the middle of placing his jersey over his head.

"Hey 23! Your girl is here." Frank announced happily.

Nathan instantly felt his stomach flip , and his palms grew sweaty.

"Thanks Frank." Nathan smiled nervously, and sprayed a dash of cologne over his body.

"Ay! Not too much buddy!" Tony said from the locker next to his, coughing loudly.

"Sorry." Nathan chuckled, and made his way over to Frank.

"You excited?" Frank asked as he slapped his hand over Nathan's back.

Nathan nodded proudly, "Yeah. I can't wait. I'm just a little nervous though."

"Don't be!" Frank whispered. "Everything will be perfect."

"Thanks." Nathan smiled, and shook Frank's hand as he made his way out of the locker room, to find Haley fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Nathan immediately ran over to her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Thank god you're here!" He breathed, as he spun her in his arms causing her to giggle girlishly. "I missed you so much baby."

Haley placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled widely. "I missed you too, now shut up and kiss me." She demanded playfully and leaned in for a heated kiss.

Nathan smirked against her lips and ran his hands over her back as she ran her hands through his hair and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Nathan eagerly stuck his tongue in her parted lips, and she let out a loud moan.

"Whoa! Get a room!" Nino Jones, one of Nathan's team mates joked.

Nathan pulled away slightly, while Haley was still in his arms. "Shut up Jones, you're just jealous."

"You got that right." Nino smirked as he looked at Haley.

"Yo, get your eyes off my girl!" Nathan shouted.

"Sorry!" Nino laughed and held his hands up in front of himself.

Haley blushed, and slid off of Nathan, but he still kept his arms around her waist.

"Good luck tonight man." Nino winked.

Haley gulped nervously, "Thanks."

"Don't worry. It'll go fine. I just did my part."

"Thanks you. I appreciate it." Nathan smiled happily and fist bumped Nino.

"This'll be epic."

"I know." Nathan chuckled, and watched Nino go and greet his family.

"What were you guys just talking about?" Haley asked as she ran her hands over his cheeks.

"Um nothing, just the game." Nathan lied.

"Oh okay.."

"Hey Haley!" Carmelo Reid shouted as he walked out of the locker room. "Good to see you." He winked.

"You too!" She smiled.

"Good luck Nate! I'm rooting for you." He winked and walked away.

"Am I missing something here? Why s everyone wishing you luck? Aren't they starting too?"

"Yeah it's just what we do." Nathan smiled.

"Aw well that's sweet." Haley smiled.

"Thank you for coming." Nathan whispered.

"Of course. There's no place I'd rather be. I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too." Nathan smirked and kissed her more gently this time.

Haley pulled away and bit down on her lip. "What's wrong?" She asked, and placed her hands over his heart. "You're heart is racing really fast."

"I know. That's what happens when I'm around you. You still make my heart race." Nathan breathed against her lips.

Haley smiled sweetly, and hugged him tightly, "You, Nathan Scott, are quite the Prince Charming."

"Yes, but I'm your prince charming." Nathan smiled and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Yes you are." Haley giggled, and ran a hand over his muscular bicep. "Good luck tonight."

"Thank you Hales. You'll be sitting up front right?"

Haley nodded, "Yep! I can't wait to cheer for my favorite player."

Nathan growled lowly in her ear, "I can't wait to see that sexy 23 tramp stamp of yours later." He winked.

Haley blushed profusely and pressed a long kiss against his lips. "Only if you do well."

"oh please babe, you know I always play my best when you're here."

Haley giggled, "That's very true." She whispered seductively as she played with the hair on the nape of his neck. "Okay so for every basket you score tonight, you can score with me." Haley whispered.

"Deal!" Nathan eagerly agreed and lovingly placed a kiss on her soft lips.

"C'mon Scott! Time to get on the court. You can kiss MIss. James later." He smiled.

"Fine." Nathan whined, and kissed Haley one last time. "I love you. See you later." He winked.

"I love you too." She gushed. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." He smiled, and discreetly slapped her butt as he threw her a wink and followed his coach back onto the court, and Haley found her court-side seat right across from the Charlotte Bobcats bench. A few minutes later, Nathan and the rest of the players were called onto the court, and Haley stood up and cheered loudly along with the other player's girlfriends and family members.

* * *

After two quarters of Nathan playing on fire, and Haley cheering so loud she probably lost her voice- it was now half time and the Bobcat cheerleaders were being announced to preform. She wasn't really paying attention and decided to look down at her phone. She always texted Nathan during the half time, and she decided to write, "You're on fire tonight baby! I love you so, so, so much! You look so hot out on court. Score some baskets for me! ;) Good luck! You're doing great, and I know you're going to win. Love you! xoxo"

After the text was sent, she looked up and smiled when the song "Marry You" was playing and the cheerleaders were dancing. She always loved that song. It was so cute. She then looked up at the tron and looked to see if anyone was getting proposed to. A lot of the times people would propose, and it was really cute. Her phone then buzzed in her hands and looked down to see it was a text from Nathan. It read:  
"Listen ;)"

Haley furrowed her eyebrows and texted him back a question mark. Maybe he never finished typing?

Before she could think too much into it, she noticed a blonde cheerleader pulling her onto the court and shoved her into a seat in the middle of the court. People were screaming loudly, and Haley had absolutely no idea what the hell was happening.

The song was blasting loudly and the dancers were dancing around her in a circle.

Her heart was racing really fast and she had no idea what to think.

She looked up to notice she was on the tron, and waved softly.

All of a sudden, the Bobcats started to run onto court, and Haley's stomach filled with butterflies. She tried to look for Nathan but he was nowhere to be found. A few seconds later, he walked out onto court changed into a black suit, and a bouquet of flowers. It was then when Haley realized that Nathan was going to propose.

Her jaw dropped, and tears started to fall from her eyes at a rapid pace.

She got out of the chair and ran into his arms, as he swung her in a circle and kissed her senselessly, forgetting millions of people were watching.

**It's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**  
**No one will know oh oh oh,**  
**Oh, come on, girl.**  
**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**  
**Shots of patron,**  
**And it's on, girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**  
**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**  
**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**  
**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**  
**So what you wanna do?**  
**Let's just run girl.**

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**  
**No, I won't blame you;**  
**It was fun, girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**  
**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**  
**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**  
**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

Nathan then put Haley down and handed her the flowers. The song stopped, and someone handed him a microphone as he took her hands in his and smiled nervously.

"Surprise!" He whispered softly, causing her to giggle through her tears.

"I can't believe this is happening." She said in a shaky voice as she gripped his hands tightly to prevent herself from falling.

"I love you." Nathan began. "I love you more than anything in the world, and I want the world to know. Ever since you spilled that drink on me the first time we met, I knew you were going to change my life. And you did. You made me a better man. You're all I think about twenty four seven, and I am so in love with you that it hurts. I hate being away from you, and when I'm around you, you still give me butterflies just when I look at you. You're the sexiest woman in the world, and I can't believe you're all mine. I want you to be mine forever. Always and forever." He said into the microphone, and luckily the stadium was silent with the exception of a few 'awwws'. Nathan wiped a tear from his eye, and smiled as he lowered himself onto one knee. "I know I look like a pansy for crying but I'm just so happy. You have made me the happiest and luckiest guy in the world. I never want to loose you. It took me a year to ask you out, and now it took me two years to do this. But I'm ready. I want you to be my wife. I want to have a family with you, and to call you Haley Scott. I love you so much baby. So Haley James, I think I wanna marry you." Nathan smiled widely, and pulled the ring box out of his pocket and snapped it open for Haley to see. "Will you marry me?"

She shrieked loudly and covered her mouth with her right hand as another batch of tears rained from her eyes. She stuck her left hand out and nodded eagerly as Nathan slid the large diamond cushion cut ring onto her ring finger.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Haley cried happily. "Oh my god! I love you so much!" She said as she threw herself around him and placed a long kiss on his lips, causing the crowd to holler deafening screams.

"She said yes!" Nathan shouted excitedly and spun her around in his arms. "I love you baby!"

"I love you too!" Haley cried and kissed him passionately as the cameras zoomed in on them. "I can't believe this!"

Nathan chuckled, "I've never been happier in my entire life."

"Neither have I. Thank you so much baby. This was perfect."

"You're perfect." Nathan whispered and waved to the fans.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
